Victorious Goes Gossip Girl
by GilliesGrandeJustice
Summary: For Beck, Jade, Tori, and Robbie, living the lives of Manhattan's elite isn't always easy. Especially when there's a notorious blogger who goes by Gossip Girl ready to reveal all the dirty details of your scandalous lifestyles to Outsiders like Andre and Cat./ Or a Victorious twist on the hit TV series Gossip Girl. Bade, Tandre, Bori, Rade, Cabbie, Jandre, Rori.
1. Pilot

_Hey, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here, and I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, melanie91, sends us this. Spotted at Grand Central Station, bags in hand, Tori Vega, was it only a year ago our "it" girl mysteriously disappeared for quote "boarding school?" And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo Mel._

* * *

Andre Pov:

My sister Cat was telling me all about the new shoes she got on sale as we tried to find our dad Porter in the midst of New Yorkers in Grand Central Station. Honestly I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. I mean I love the girl, but I am a guy, and guys don't care about shoes, or sales, or shoes on sale.

"Andre! Cat! Over here!" my dad called breaking me out of my reverie. Oh good, we finally found him, if I had to listen to Cat talk about her shoes for another second, I was going to explode.

"Hey dad," Cat greeted, oh so now she stops talking about shoes.

"Hey Cat, Andre" says my father giving Cat and I each a hug. "Welcome back, how was your weekend? How was your mom?" questions dad. I should probably mention that my dad and my mom don't live together anymore.

Cat and I just awkwardly answer his questions with "fine" and "she's good". It's awkward having to answer question about mom to dad, especially when I know dad still loves her even though she doesn't love him anymore.

"Like maybe I should've never left Manhattan fine, or taking time out of my marriage was the best idea I've ever had?" my dad comments bitterly. And this is why I don't like having these discussions. It's just so awkward having to not tell my dad that mom's seeing another man in order to not completely crush his fragile heart.

"You know what? I am starving," I say attempting to break the uncomfortable silence we've fallen into since Cat is no help and is just staring at the ground probably hoping to be anywhere but here.

Thank god my dad takes my lead as he says "Let's go home, I'll cook a salad with a little dressing at the side." As he slings an arm around my sister's shoulder and leads us away.

That's when I saw her. Tori Vega. I was stunned; all I could do was stare at her. I'll be the first to admit it. I've always had an enormous crush on her. She was like an angel to me, her wavy brown hair falling in perfect waves framing her face. I hadn't seen her in so long. She'd left to go to boarding school for an unknown reason months ago. Nobody, not even the elite Upper East Siders which included her best friend Jade West knew. And now she was back.

* * *

_Spotted: Lonely Boy can't believe the love of his life has returned, if only she knew who he was. _

_Everyone knows Tori's back, and everyone is talking about it. I wonder what Jade West thinks. Sure, they're bffs, but I always thought Jade's boyfriend Robbie had a thing for Tori._

* * *

Jade Pov:

"Jade!" my mother called while beckoning me over to talk to another one of her business partners. Usually I didn't mind conversing with them as if I made a good impression it would help me later on in life, but I had just found out Tori was back, and through Gossip Girl no less. Tori, Tori Vega, the former Queen at Constance Billiard and my former best friend. When she left all those months ago, I felt a mix of emotions, but at the top of that list was betrayal. How could she leave me? She was my best friend, we were each others other half, and she just left me without a goodbye or an explanation. Now she dared to come back, and without informing me of it? The nerve of her.

* * *

Robbie Pov:

"So Robbie, started thinking about college?" asked one of my dad's colleagues. The good old college talk. As if I actually had a choice. My dad went to Dartmouth, and so I am going to Dartmouth. It hadn't been finalized, but here in the Upper East Side, money can buy you anything, and my family was filthy rich. Now my father was going to tell them how he was a Dartmouth man, and I would have to agree to it, but not today, today was going to be different.

"I'm a Dartmouth man," my dad informed him while eyeing me.

"Yes, dad's always spoken very highly of Dartmouth, but I'd like to check out West, maybe USC," I stammered out, not wanting to meet my father's gaze and see he disapproving look.

"His mother wouldn't hear of it, Dartmouth is far enough away for her," spoke my father, cutting me off. Of course, blame my mom, when in reality she actually listened to me when I talked to her about it whereas my father immediately shut me down with harsh words and a disapproving glare.

I guess I wouldn't win this one, at least not today, as I said "Well Dartmouth is my first choice," with a fake smile.

"Excuse me Captain, Robbie, can I borrow you," asked Jade as she appeared next to me saving me from further questioning. Jade was my girlfriend, but that was strictly to please our parents. We didn't really have romantic feelings for each other, but that didn't mean that she wasn't incredibly hot or that I minded the make-out sessions we had on occasion.

I excused myself as I followed Jade to wherever she was leading me.

"Robert, can I interest you in some fresh air?" offered my best friend Beck Oliver

from the couch he was sitting on with some whores who just liked him for his looks. Beck slept with them to feel as if he is loved because his mother died when he was very young and his father was a cold and intimidating man who was all business and didn't have the time for Beck.

"Uh, yeah sure, when I get back," I replied.

"If he gets back," commented Jade with a smirk from beside me. Jade doesn't really like Beck because he is and I quote "a fluffy-haired Beck-whore".

I chuckled a bit while Beck gave me a knowing look before I followed Jade into her room.

"I want to do this, it, now," said Jade bluntly before pouncing on me. We'd never actually had sex before. We were close to it, but we were always interrupted, and I wasn't complaining, but I wanted to make sure she was ready for it, as she was still one of my best friends.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat. Well, if she wasn't hesitating she must be ok with it. She started unbuttoning my shirt while I attacked the zipper on her dress while cupping her face in my free hand and shoving my tongue down her throat hungrily.

* * *

_Better hurry up J, clock's ticking._

* * *

Beck Pov:

"You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl, someone saw Tori at Grand Central Station," one of the girls beside me (I could never remember their names, not that I tried) informed me. Tori's back? Well this could get interesting. Only I knew the real reason behind her stint at boarding school. Maybe with her back, Jade and Robbie would break up, and I could have Jade all to myself. Yes, Beckett James Oliver is in love with Jadelyn August West, I have been ever since she gave me the name Beck instead of the horrible Beckett and kissed me on the cheek in Pre-K, that was before her and Robbie's parents thought it was such a good idea to make their children date as they "look so cute together." The fact that she and I could never be was part of the reason I whored myself around all of the Upper East Side. Well her, and my dead mother and ever-absent father.

"Good, things were getting a little…dull around here," I had to keep up my act as I commented emotionlessly while sipping my glass of champagne.

* * *

Tori Pov:

I thanked my driver as I got out of my limo and made my way up to the building where my best friend Jade's penthouse was located. At least I still hoped she was my best friend, I had left her without so much as a second glance after the mistake, and left for boarding school. All I could hope for was that I at least had a chance for at her forgiveness. God knows Jade doesn't just forgive and forget.

As I entered Jade's penthouse, I immediately began looking for Jade through the hordes of people. I could hear them all whispering about me, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Tori Vega, is that you?" I heard a voice from behind me question. I turned around to greet Jade's mom with a fake smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Jade Pov:

"Jade! It's Tori!" my mother shouted.

"Tori?" Robbie questioned as we stopped our…activities. Oh that's right, I originally wanted to tell him about Tori being back before I saw the smirk on that Beck-whore's face. "Your mom says she's here, don't you want to go say hey?"

"Um, yeah sure," I responded uncertainly as I put my dress back on. I mean yeah sure I missed her like hell, but she still betrayed me.

* * *

Tori Pov:

After Jade's mom promised to go get Jade for me, I figured I might as well find my mom, I haven't seen her in ages. Plus, I needed to ask her about my brother.

"Mom, hey," I greeted my mother with a genuine smile.

"Oh Tori darling, I missed you," my mom said as she pulled me into a hug.

"So, where is he? Did they let him out yet?" I asked.

"Let's not discuss that right now, ok?" she replied. Oh well, I guess this wasn't such a good place to discuss this anyways. "I thought might have wanted to see some of your friends."

Just then Robbie saw me from across the hall. Robbie. Part of the reason I had left. Jade appeared then too, when she saw me, she put on her best fake smile and pulled me into a hug. My resolve shattered a little. I guess getting her forgiveness wouldn't be that easy.

"Come eat dinner with us, I'll set a place for you at the table next to Jade," said her mother.

"Actually I have somewhere to go," I informed them.

"You're leaving?" Jade said, any hint of her smile gone as she gave me a cold glare.

"I just, I'm not feeling well, and I just wanted to come by to say hi, I'll see you at school?" I mumbled my excuses as I practically ran out of there. Jade wasn't going to forgive me, at least not today, might as well save my breath.

* * *

Jade Pov:

"School? So I guess she's back for good," I said aloud, leaning onto the wall with a sigh.

I didn't realize my minions were beside me until one of them said "Didn't you know she was coming?" As Queen of Constance, it was expected of me to know everything about everyone before anyone else. I quickly caught my slip as I answered "Of course I did, I just wanted it to be a surprise," with a smile as fake as their noses. They accepted my answer. Dimwits.

* * *

_Word is that T bailed on J's party in under 90 seconds, and didn't even have one lemon square._

_Has the bad girl really gone good? Or is it just part of the act._

* * *

Tori Pov

"Young lady you can't be here, visiting hours are over," the receptionist at the desk informed me.

"I'm family," was all I said before I darted past her and into the room of my brother, Danny. Who was sleeping while attached to all those wires and cables. The sight of him made tears spring to my eyes. The tears I didn't let fall until I came back.

* * *

_Why'd she leave? Why'd she return? Send me all the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. The one and only, XOXO, Gossip Girl._

* * *

Tori Pov:

"Tori, Tori," I heard someone call as I was woken from my dream and into the harsh reality. I didn't realize the voice was Danny's until I opened my eyes. Even though my back was sore and my neck was bent in an unnatural shape from sleeping on the lumpy couch of his hospital room, the sight of him smiling brought a smile to my own face.

"Hey, how are you?" were the first words that tumbled out of my mouth as I hoisted myself upright and into his bed with him.

"You know, I've been better," he humbly replied.

"Danny, I know I've been a terrible sister, but I'm just so happy to see you," I pulled him into a hug as the tears threatened to spill over again.

"Must be a lot of rumors why you're back."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "but none of them mentioned you."

"Just like mum wants, huh."

"What do I want? Maybe for Tori to sleep in her own bed, possibly wearing pajamas," came the voice of my mother.

"Hey mom, I was just about to ask the doctor if I could take Danny to breakfast, want to come?" I asked innocently.

"Um no, I think what I'll do is go get a croissant from down the street."

Typical, she hid Danny so as to not ruin her perfect image. I stalked after her not hearing Danny's "Tori, don't."

"Let me guess, you told everyone Danny's just visiting Grandpa in Rhode Island," I told her with annoyance etched over my face.

"Actually, he's visiting your Aunt Harriet in Miami."

"So you're actually hiding him. He tried to take his own life and you're just worried it's going to cost you mom of the year?" I exclaimed my voice rising with each word.

"Tori, you've been gone, doing who knows what with god knows who."

"I told you boarding school was not like that." I couldn't believe she thought I was whoring my way around boarding school.

"Tori, as happy as I am to have you home, you have no idea what it's been like." And with that she stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind her.

* * *

Andre Pov:

"Guess whose dad is cool?" asked my father as I came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's a trick question." Was my sisters' witty retort as she was placing cards in envelopes?

"Look at this," said my dad proudly as he showed me a magazine.

"Top ten forgotten bands of the nineties," I read out look while my father grinned like a maniac. I wonder why he's showing me this.

As if he read my mind, he said "Check out number nine." Oh, that's why, his band, Lincoln Park, was number nine on the list.

"He's very proud," Cat said, sarcasm oozing from every word.

I decided to take her lead as I told my dad "Hey, way to be forgotten." Shoving the magazine back in his chest.

"But that's how you get remembered," he defended.

"Maybe you'd care if dad's band was on Gossip Girl."

"What? I don't read Gossip Girl, that's for chicks." Of course I read Gossip Girl, everyone does, but she doesn't need to know that.

"Is that why your laptop was on Gossip Girl's page last night, and why you were reading all about Tori Vega?" Damn, she got me there.

"Rolling Stone, wow, let me take a look at this again dad." I said trying to change the subject. "Woah, looking hot, number nine."

"Hey what are you working on?" my dad asked Cat. Oh, I almost forgot about her weird putting cards in envelopes thing.

"They're for the Kiss on the Lips party, everyone's going."

"You were invited to that?" I asked with disbelief, poor kids who live in Brooklyn like us don't get invited to rich kid parties.

"Yes." Well then.

"Well no offense if I sound surprised, since I've never been invited."

"One of the girls from my art class saw my calligraphy, and she said that if I wrote all the invitations, I would get one." Now it makes sense.

"Sounds very fair."

"Dad, please don't make this a platform for another one of your rants."

"Yes it is."

"Besides, you make us go to private schools."

"That's for your education," my dad deadpanned.

"So we should just be anonymous losers who eat lunch alone and never get invited to parties," she deadpanned right back.

"Works for me," I said with a shrug.

"Mom thinks it's a good idea." Oh great, now she brought mom into this.

"Because her judgement is always sound, right?" my dad said bitterly as he took a sip of his coffee.

My sister sighed and I mentally told my dad to just let her go. My dad sighed too, but I think he agreed.

"Caterina, if you want to go to that party, you should go."

Cat's face immediately shone and she smiled and thanked him.

* * *

Tori Pov:

I was walking to the Palace Hotel where I had to stay as my penthouse was being renovated when I saw Robbie in front of the entrance. What was he doing here?

"Robbie?" I asked.

"Oh, hey. Your mom told me you guys were staying here at the Palace."

"Yeah, we're renovating again, you know my mom, if it's not broken, break it." We laughed awkwardly and fell into a sort of silence when I realized he probably wasn't going to say anything. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were; you seemed kind of upset last night." Of course I'm upset, my brother tried to take his own life and my best friend is treating me like a stranger.

"I got to get going and change for school; I'm going to be late."

"Tori." I knew what was going to happen next.

"No. No."

"But you're back now."

"I didn't come back for you," I watched his face fall, "look, Jade's my best friend, and you're her boyfriend, and she loves you. That's the way things are supposed to be." At that, I walked away, not caring if I just broke his heart.

* * *

Andre Pov:

No, no, no. I'm going to miss the bus and I'm going to be late. That's going to look great on my record. I swerved between the cabs and cars on the streets in the early morning rush trying to catch the bus. Thankfully I got there just in time.

"Tori looked effing hot last night," I heard Beck Oliver say to Robbie Shapiro, "there's something wrong with that level of perfection, it needs to be…_violated._"

"You are deeply disturbed," was Robbie's reply.

"And yet you know I'm right, you're telling me if you had the chance-"

"I have a girlfriend," Robbie reminded him. To which Beck's facial features fell for a fraction of a second at the mention of his girlfriend. Interesting I thought.

"You guys have been dating since kindergarten and you haven't even sealed the deal."

"Who says seal the deal?" I do, I thought bitterly.

"Come on," he said as the bus neared St. Jude's private school.

"Are you following us or something?" Beck asked. It offended me, but I didn't show it. It wasn't the first time someone had asked me this anyways.

"No, I go to your school," I informed him, "identical uniforms? Isn't that kind of a tip-off?"

To that, he just shook his head and laughed while following Robbie out of the bus.

* * *

Cat Pov:

"Oh cute," Jade said to me when I showed her the invitations I spent hours on. "Not bad work, here's yours." Jade handed me my invite and I grinned victoriously.

"Thanks," I said, trying not to sound like a giddy schoolgirl.

Just then, Tori Vega showed up with frozen yogurt in her hand and greeted Jade with a "Hey." This could get interesting I thought. "Here you guys are, I looked all over the dining hall for you." Jade's face showed discomfort as she found the ground very entertaining all of a sudden. "Oh hey, I'm Tori." Tori said to me as she stuck out her hand. Was _the _Tori Vega talking _me_, lowly servant Caterina Harris- Valentine? I just stood gaping at her outstretched hand for a second before I composed myself and shook it.

"I know," I said as I mentally face-palmed, "I mean, I'm Caterina, but you can call me Cat." Tori just smiled before turning back to face Jade.

"So, when's the party?" she asked. Oh no, Jade didn't invite her, though I made her an invitation anyways, this could get ugly.

"Saturday. And you're kinda not invited. Since until twelve hours ago, everyone thought you were still at boarding school. Now we're full, and Cat used up all the invites." Oh if that was just the problem, I could tell her I made one for her anyways.

"Um, actually-" I started to say.

"You can go now." I took that as my cue to leave, but curiosity got the better of me and I stayed just within hearing distance.

"Sorry." Jade said when she thought I was gone.

"No, its okay, I've got a lot of stuff to do anyway." Tori replied as she dropped the invitation on the ground for Katie, one of Jade's minions, to pick up.

"Well, we should get going then, unless you want us to wait for you. Looks like you've got a lot of yogurt left."

"No, go ahead," Tori said as both she and Jade smirked at each other.

I thought it was over when Jade stood to leave with her minions trailing after her when Tori asked, "Jade, do you think we could meet tonight?"

"I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Robbie."

"The Palace, eight o'clock? Robbie can wait."

"I could probably do a half hour."

"Thanks for making the time."

"You're my best friend."

* * *

_Spotted on the steps of the Met, a J and T power struggle. Did T think she could waltz home and things would be just like they were? Did J think she would go down without a fight? Or can these two hotties work it out? There's nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight, and this could be a classic._

* * *

Andre Pov:

"Uh you know dad there's this thing called Facebook, where you could post all this information online." I was stuck helping my dad hang up posters advertising his bands' concert around town. Why he couldn't just post the details online baffled me. "Save some trees, you know."

"Maybe if musicians got off their Facebook profiles and actually picked up their guitars, the music business would be in better shape." That was a valid point. Music today sucked, what was with all those electronic and bubblegum pop songs people pass for "good music" these days.

"Spoken like a true relic."

"Thanks son." Wasn't exactly a compliment dad.

My phone beeped signaling a new text message. It was from my sister. Figures, no one ever called or texted me besides my mom, my dad, my sister, or my best friend Sherry. "Help. Emergency. 712 5th Avenue." It read. Oh my god my sister's in trouble. What happened? I told my dad and ran over there as fast as I could.

* * *

Tori Pov:

"I talked to the nurse and I'm kidnapping you," I informed Danny as I stepped into his hospital room and tossed him some actual clothes.

"What? We're not shopping are we?"

"We're going to Bendalls. Just for an hour though, I swear. I had a really bad day."

"Really? Cause I had a great day. Couple of pills, couple of tests, and they gave me this green jell-o to eat afterwards."

"Ooh, why didn't you save me any?" I asked him, my voice full of sarcasm. "Come on, let's go, we gotta get you out of here before mom comes."

* * *

Andre Pov:

I became significantly less worried when I realized the address Cat gave me was for the department store Bendalls. Nevertheless, I entered the store and began to look for Cat. I found her trying on dresses on the fourth floor.

"Cat," I asked, "what is it? What's wrong?"

"Do you like this on me?" She wondered gesturing to the bright pink monstrosity she was currently wearing. Did she seriously make me run all the way over here from Brooklyn to ask me if she looked good?

"Wait. Wait a second, is that why you needed me? You said this was an emergency!"

"A fashion emergency," she said in the kind of voice that was like: "duh, you should know this." "Come on I've never been to a big dance."

"Neither have I." Why would she think that I would know anything about what anyone wears to those things, I don't exactly get invited to them.

"Yeah, but mom's gone, and dad's allergic to department stores."

"Well you look good lil' red." Lil' red was my nickname for her, since she dyed her hair red to match her favorite snack, the red velvet cupcake, I swear, she's addicted to those. "You do, really."

"Thanks. I mean this costs more than our rent, but I think I can sew something like it." "Oh my gosh, it's Tori Vega." "Hi Tori!" she said as Tori and her brother Danny rounded the corner. All I could think about was how Tori looked stunning and how running from Brooklyn to Bendalls was actually somehow worth it.

"Hey," greeted Tori. Since when did Tori Vega know who my sister is? "Cat, right? This is my brother-"

"Also known as Tori's personal shopper, Danny." Danny introduced himself while sticking out a hand for my sister to take. I took that time to hide behind one of the clothing racks.

"Hi, this is my brother…" Cat started before realizing I had hid and promptly turned back around.

"Is that your dress for the Kiss on the Lips party?" Tori inquired.

"Sort of. Speaking of that, here," Cat thrusted a manila envelope into Tori's palm. "I made this for you, but if anyone asks where you got it, I don't know anything."

"Thanks." Tori replied before taking the envelope and leaving.

"Andre?" Cat asked as she neared my poor hiding spot.

"Cat!" Tori said, "That dress would look even better in black."

"Black. Cool. Thanks."

* * *

Robbie Pov:

"This is some good stuff," Beck informed me referring to his cigarette.

"Yeah, I'm gonna need it, Jade's mom's at the country house."

"Yeah? Well maybe I should swipe some of my dad's Viagra. Robert, you're finally going to have sex with your girlfriend. The way your acting, it's like you're heading to your execution," Beck said with a hint of resentment in his tone. I'll have to ask him about that later.

"No man, I'm good."

"Talk to Beck buddy, you and Jade have been dating since Kindergarten, all of a sudden there's a problem?" He sounded a bit happier now, maybe it was nothing.

"No. No problem, it's just, do you think our whole lives have been planned out for us? And we're just gonna, end up like our parents?"

"Man, that's a dark thought."

"Don't you want to be able to choose? To be happy?"

"Look Socrates, what we're entitled to is a trust fund, maybe a house in the Hamptons, a prescription drug problem, happiness does not seem to be on the menu, so smoke a joint, and seal the deal with Jade because you're also entitled to that ass."

* * *

Tori Pov:

"So, how's your mom doing, with the divorce and everything?" I asked Jade. We were sitting at the bar of the Palace, drinking martinis like we used to. She told me about how her mom's getting a divorce and how I wasn't there for it. Great, at this rate, I'm never going to get my best friend back.

"Great. So my dad left her for another man, she lost fifteen pounds, got an eyelift, it's never been better."

"I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, I could tell, since you didn't write or call the entire time it was happening."

"No, I know, it was just, boarding school, its-"

"I don't even know why you went to boarding school to begin with; do you know how it felt calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say to me: Tori didn't tell you, that she moved, to _Connecticut_?"

"I just, I had to go, I needed to get away from everything," I said trying to explain myself to her. Not that I was going to be the one to tell her why I left. "Please, just trust me."

"How can I trust you when I feel as if I don't even know you?"

"Let's fix that. I saw you at school with Katie and Isabella, and I get it, I don't want to take any of that away from you, I just-"

"Because it's just yours to take if you wanted."

"No, that's not what I mean. I. I miss you. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be. You know, walking to school together, dancing on tables at Nozu, night swimming at your mom's country house? You're like my sister, we're family, we need each other."

"Well, you missed some classic Elizabeth West meltdowns; if it wasn't such a tragedy it would've been funny." At these words, I knew that she had forgiven me, and I smiled a first genuine happy smile in days. "Actually it kinda still was." We burst out in happy laughter together, Jade always made the best jokes.

"Well I wish I could've been there."

"You are now," a smiling Jade said, "I have to meet Robbie, kinda have something special planned," as she hopped off the bar stool.

"Well I wouldn't want to keep you, but um." As I pulled her into a hug and told her "I love you J."

We pulled apart and she met my gaze as she said "I love you T." This time, I think she meant it.

* * *

_Spotted at the Palace Hotel, J and T having a heart to heart, hmmm, why so thirsty T? You may have won over J for now, but we still think you're hiding something._

* * *

Cat Pov:

"Hey," my brother, who was leaning against the doorframe while I worked on my dress said.

"The invisible man returns, you know I really had no idea you could move that fast." I was referring to his stint at Bendalls. I mean hiding behind the clothing racks, really?

"Well I think the emergency was solved, so my work was done."

"Come on 'Dre, Tori said hi to you at a ninth grade birthday party, and you've never forgotten it."

Scoffing, he replied, "How could I? She was the only person who spoke to me, but I'm pretty sure she thought I was someone else."

"You know she's actually nice, and if she did know you, I think she'd really like you," I told the figure lying on the couch next to me.

"I don't know, I think she'd be a tad overwhelmed by the glitz and the glamour of the Harris-Valentine lifestyle."

"Well I heard she's living at the Palace Hotel."

"My point exactly."

"Probably sitting all alone at the bar, sipping martinis, by herself," I tried hinting to my clueless brother, "you know it's actually kinda sad, oh and, dads at the gallery working late, he left money for dinner so."

For once in his life, Andre Harris-Valentine got the hint when he said, "You know what? I'm gonna go, out." Promptly leaving his comfortable perch on the couch to go search for his brunette beauty.

After Cat watched his figure depart, she mumbled to herself, "Good, cause I already ordered and only got enough for one."

* * *

Beck Pov:

Beckett James Oliver walked into the Palace Hotel bar looking for someone by the name of Tori Vega. He knew why she had left, and decided to guilt her into telling Jade, since he had a sinking feeling that Robert wouldn't have the guts to tell her himself, considering what they were about to do tonight. Of which Beckett couldn't let happen, for obvious reasons. He spotted said brunette downing apple martinis like there was no tomorrow.

"I love this town," I said while I sat down on the chair next to Tori, "I'm going to have to tell my father the hotel he just bought is serving alcohol to minors."

Tori just gave him a glare and deadpanned, "And if they serve you a drink, they would also be serving pigs."

"Ooh, what a burn," I shook my head and half-smiled at her.

She took another sip of her martini as she replied, "I've missed your witty banter."

"Let's catch up, have a couple drinks, let loose."

"I just want a bite to eat, I've been drinking on an empty stomach," she informed me.

"I thought you didn't do that anymore."

"It's a special occasion."

"Well, how about a grilled cheese with truffle oil, you do love truffles."

"Enough to know it's not on the menu."

"Good thing I know the cook."

She downed the rest of her drink and begrudgingly followed me into the kitchen. "Only because I'm hungry," she said.

"Of course."

* * *

Jade Pov:

I don't really love Robbie, but I figured since I'm probably going to spend the rest of my life with him anyway, I wanted to have sex with him. And because it's my first time, I would have to make it special.

After I mended my friendship with Tori, I came back here to my penthouse and promptly turned my room into a kind of sex haven. I lit about a hundred black rose scented candles; as I love the color black and red roses remind me of blood, placed handcuffs, blindfolds, a whip (just in case, you never know), condoms, champagne, and two glasses on the table beside my bed. When there were only ten minutes until when he was supposed to show up, I changed into the sexy black lingerie I had bought with Katie and Isabella the week before. I touched up my makeup and fluffed my hair before positioning myself on my four-poster queen sized bed and waited.

Just a few minutes later, Robbie showed up and just stood there and gaped at me for a couple seconds, "Wow," was all he said.

"Is it too much?" I asked nervously, suddenly finding the bedspread to be quite interesting. I had a sudden burst of courage when I brushed past his ear and spoke in a low sultry voice I didn't know I had possessed, "I just wanted it to be special." He shivered next to me. Maybe that bottle of champagne I had drank in between lighting candles and changing was a bad idea. I cupped his face in my hands and started to kiss him when he pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, I don't know how to say this, even if it is the right thing to do, but there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Beck Pov:

"I need you to make me two grilled cheese sandwiches with truffle oil," I told the head chef of the Palace Hotel Bar as I slipped a hundred dollar bill into his hands, "now have a good night."

I carried the sandwiches back to Tori as I watched her devour it greedily.

"Oh my god, this is so good."

"Well if you're looking for a way to thank me, I've got a couple ideas."

"It's a sandwich Beck," she choked out between bites.

"You worried Robbie will find out?" I asked her, this would be the only way I could make her admit it to me. This, and coupled with the fact that she's drunk off her ass.

"What?" she asked me.

"Last year, the Shepard wedding, you think I don't know why you left town?" I said innocently.

_-A half-Latina with wavy brown hair falling framing her face and a puffy light purple dress billowing around her as she twirls around with a bottle of red wine in her hands stands on a bar counter. "Hurry up," a male with curly black hair wearing a suit tells her as he sits beneath her on one of the bar stools "we're not supposed to be here," he says while grabbing her calf in a feeble attempt to drag her off the counter. Feeble, as they're both drunk off their asses and wouldn't be able to tell black from white. "Oh if the happy couple didn't want us to be here, they wouldn't have thrown their wedding at a place where there was a bar," the giggling girl replied. The male, being the slightly less drunk of the two, reached for the bottle of wine, attempting to tear it out of the female's hands as she protested, "No, Robbie. Stop." "Come here," he said, "let me see it." "No, stop," she continues to protest, but she doesn't mean it as she giggling the whole time. The bottle opens with a pop, and the bubbly liquid inside spills all over the girl's pretty purple dress, and the boy's crisp, white dress shirt. But they don't care, as they continue to laugh even harder. Somehow, through that, the girl ends up in the boy's lap and their lips connect-_

* * *

Jade Pov:

"But, that was it, right?" I choked out, trying to stop the liquid pooling at my eyes from spilling over. My boyfriend had cheated on me with my best friend. I couldn't let him see me cry after that revelation. "You guys kissed?" It sounded more like I was convincing myself rather than him. He didn't say anything, but I knew what that meant. My boyfriend had sex with my best friend and they didn't have the decency to tell me for months. I blinked away the tears, no Jade; he doesn't deserve to see you cry.

_-The male's tongue was shoved down the female's throat as they began tearing at each other's clothes in a frenzy. Teeth clashing, skin on skin, neither realized what they were doing until it was too late and it had been done. All while the boy with the fluffy hair watched with a knowing smile from the balcony above.-_

* * *

Beck Pov:

"Best friend and the boyfriend," I say to Tori, who was looking quite ashamed of herself, "that's pretty classy T. I think you're more like me, than you want to admit."

"No, that was then, I'm trying to change," she tried to defend herself. I guess she couldn't take it anymore as she shoved past me and ran.

* * *

Jade Pov:

"I always knew it," I told Robbie, "I always knew there was something between you and Tori. Get out." I pushed him out the door and collapsed on my bed. The tears spilling out like there was no tomorrow. I picked up the bottle of champagne on my beside table, opened it, and drank from the bottle, throwing myself a pity party on my bed.

* * *

Tori Pov:

I can't believe he knew. All this time, he knew. I had to get out of there. I had to go home. I was walking out of the bar when I bumped into someone, a somewhat handsome guy with dreads, who was vaguely familiar. My bag fell down and of course all the contents of it just had to spill out. I hastily picked up my things and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Andre Pov:

I was now in possession of Tori Vega's cell phone. She had dropped her bag and left her iPhone on the ground. What do I do? I'll just return it! Brilliant idea Andre, I'll just return it later.

* * *

_And just when J and T had built a bridge, it all had to come crashing down. Dry your eyes, the Kiss on the Lips party is just around the corner, and you know who loves parties? Gossip Girl._

* * *

Beck Pov:

"_It's getting hot in here, so take off-"_my iPhone blared. I checked the caller ID, _blocked number_, it read, I answered it anyway, and am I glad I did.

"Beck," the person on the other line said.

I stared at the phone in utter disbelief for a few seconds before asking, "Jade?" I didn't even know she had my number; the girl hated me, well as far as I knew. Why would she ever call me?

Jade burst into tears on the other line. "Jade, are you crying?" Jade crying was almost as rare as her calling me willingly.

"Come over, please," she choked out between sobs. Ok this was getting really freaky, am I dreaming? I pinched myself to see if I was awake or not. It hurt. Nope, definitely awake.

"Jade, I'm coming over, okay?" I told her as I informed my driver, Sinjin, to turn the limo around, towards the West residence.

* * *

Jade Pov:

I don't know why I called him. I don't know why I did anything I did last night. Maybe it was the 3 bottles of champagne I'd consumed last night after I found out that Robbie had slept with Tori. Or maybe it was just the fact that I had virtually no one else. I couldn't call Robbie or Tori for obvious reasons. I wasn't about to spill my life story to my maid, Daniella, my mother was at her country house, my father was with some other man who knows where, and my minions were just that, minions.

I couldn't remember all of the events of last night, but I was certain of one thing. I had had sex with Beckett James Oliver, and I had liked it.

* * *

Robbie Pov:

"Nice run son," my dad said. We were out on our weekly morning jog.

"Maybe next time," I told him.

"Well you seem upbeat this morning, were you at Jade's last night?"

"Actually, we got into a pretty big fight."

"If you want my advice, apologize. Even if it was her fault, flowers, maybe some jewelry is she's really upset. Always works for your mom."

"I don't know. I think it might be for the best." I told him. Honestly, I don't want to get back with Jade and I don't think she wants to get back together with me.

My father stared at me for a second, "Wait a minute, you guys broke up?"

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"Jade, is a great girl."

"I know, I'm just not sure if she's the girl for me," I said honestly.

"You guys have been dating since Kindergarten."

"So I keep hearing."

"But you love her, don't you?"

Do I love Jade? "Yes! I do, but I just think it might be good for us to take a break, you know?"

"Maybe not right now, Elizabeth West is gearing up to take her company public, and I've been cornering her for months to let me handle the deal."

"Well then you should take it," I said to him, I didn't really see the connection between this and me and Jade.

"I will get it, if you just help me out a little bit."

Now I get it, he's using the relationship he's forced me into to make business deals, and he doesn't see any flaw in it whatsoever.

"What?" he says, "You love her, she loves you, it's just a rough patch, that's all. You don't give up just because things are hard. Not in business, or if your family is depending on you."

There it is, the whole "your family is depending on you" crap. More like the "do as I say or I will not call you my son" crap that got me into this whole mess.

* * *

Andre Pov:

"How do you know its Miss. Vega's if you didn't read it? And if you're not a guest in the hotel what were you doing here?" the receptionist asked me. Is this guy serious? I thought, I had already explained to him at least ten times that she dropped it and that I was here meeting a friend.

"What?" I said, "Uh look, when Prince Charming found Cinderella's slipper, they didn't accuse him of having a foot fetish."

"And you're Prince Charming?" he asked. "Look there's Miss. Vega now. Tori! Do you know this young man?" he inquired pointing to me.

"She doesn't know me," I told the receptionist, "no one knows me. It's cool, it's fine."

In the meantime she had walked over to the desk and said, "From last night right? I'm sorry about that." Tori Vega was talking to me, Tori Vega remembered _me. _It was a dream come true.

I blinked a couple times before I stammered out, "You remember me?" To which she nodded. "She remembers me," I informed the receptionist in utter disbelief.

"He claims he found your cell phone," he told Tori as he glared at me.

Tori took one look and sighed in relief, "Oh thank god, you found it." As she turned around she saw her mom and greeted her with a "Hey mom."

"Oh Tori," her mother cooed, "guess what I got for you, a dress for Kiss on the Lips, I saw the invitation on the nightstand."

"Oh I'm not going to that." Tori's not going? I thought everyone was going.

"What? What do you mean you're not going? Jade's throwing it," her mother said.

"Um, see the problem is, um, by the time I got the invitation I, um, actually already had plans?"

"Plans with whom?" her mom deadpanned.

She stuck her thumb at in my direction as she said, "My friend," and flashed me a pleading look.

I turned around to face the infamous Holly Vega as I stammered out a "Yeah, hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Vega. I'm Andre, Harris-Valentine."

She gave me the once-over before turning back to Tori and asking, "What are you and Andre Harris-Valentine doing?"

"We, uh…" she turned to me again.

"We're going to a concert," I informed her as I realized I had one of my dad's concert flyers in hand and showed it to her.

Her mom seemed transfixed as she questioned, "Lincoln Park?"

"Yeah, Rolling Stone named them one of the top ten forgotten bands of the nineties."

"Woo!" exclaimed Tori with as much enthusiasm as she could manage, "I'm a huge fan," she confessed to her mom.

"Mmhmm," I agreed.

"Well this party would've been the perfect opportunity for you to announce your return, but I guess I'll just keep the dress for myself," Holly Vega said before leaving. Thank god she bought it.

"Thank you," said Tori.

"Yeah, it's not a problem really," I told her.

I turned to leave before she startled me with a, "So pick me up at eight?" I hadn't thought she was serious when we were fooling her mom.

"You really want to go out with some guy you don't know?" I asked her.

"Well you can't be worse than the guys I do know." She turned around, her wavy brown hair blowing out behind her as she walked away.

* * *

Jade Pov:

"Thanks for meeting me," Robbie said while I stabbed at my sushi with my chopsticks. We were at Nozu, my favorite sushi restaurant. "Look Jade, I really hurt you." Understatement of the year I thought. "I know that, and I want to fix it."

"Really?" I asked him, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to put everything in the past. I'm not going to see Tori again, or even talk to her." As if that would fix anything. But I suppose I would have to "forgive" him anyways, since when I told my mother we broke up, she threw a fit, and told me how Robbie was such a good guy, who came from such a respectable family. Blah blah blah. "It'll be like she doesn't exist."

I swallowed my bitterness as I said, "I think that's a good idea. Let's not mention it again." I also didn't want him to find out I had slept with his best friend, but we were technically broken up, so he shouldn't care right? On that topic there was Beck. Beck, who made me feel a million different emotions when I woke up in his arms this morning. But I guess it wasn't meant to be. I sighed at the thought.

"That's it?" he questioned, not believing it to be that easy, "because you were pretty upset last night, I mean, should we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about," I told him firmly, "I overreacted, if you say it's in the past, it's in the past." Thank god for my acting skills, or I would have never been able to have this conversation in the first place. "I'm sure you have no feelings for her anymore," as I spoke these words, I lifted my gaze up to his, challenging it. He didn't break so I continued, "I just feel bad for Tori, I mean she really missed you. What time's the limo coming?"

"Eight."

I looked over at the watch on my wrist, "I've got to run," were the last words I spoke before my departure, leaving him in his stunned stupor.

* * *

Porter Pov:

"Holly!" I exclaimed, "Are you looking for some art to match your furniture?"

To this she just replied, "Why is my daughter going to one of your concerts?"

I didn't know she was coming, "Cause we're awesome," I told her.

She turned on her heel to face me as she said, "With your son."

Andre's going to my concert with Tori Vega? Wow good for him. "Andre scored a date with Tori."

"Mmhmm," she said crossing her arms.

"Well our kids were bound to meet. It's a small island."

"Are you sure it's not some ploy you're using my daughter to get to me now that your marriage is in shambles?"

"How do you know about Abigail?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Like you said, small island."

"Oh I get it," I said as I turned around, "you hear about Abigail and used your daughter as an excuse to start something," I turned back to face her.

She scoffed and replied, "Yeah, haha, in your dreams."

"But you are in my dreams Holly, and one particular one recurs, it's the one where I find you in the back with a nine inch nail bug, with your shoes and your earrings and your tranquilizer. Oh wait, that actually happened," I said innocently smiling at her.

She chuckled, "No need to re-hash details of decades past, so I moved on."

"Yeah, you switched up rock stars for billionaires."

"You think you're so cute, washed up band, crappy so-called art gallery."

"Well," I started, "not all of us have settlements from multiple divorces to sustain us."

"Just stay out of my life Porter," she requested before leaving, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she walked out of my life once again.

* * *

Cat Pov:

"You're going out with Tori, and I'm going to Kiss on the Lips," I told my brother as we checked ourselves over in the mirror in the foyer, "who said this family wasn't cool?"

"Hmmm, listen, I don't want to be late, but good luck lil' red," he said as he ruffled my hair and walked out the door.

"Oh my god, my daughter's a woman," came my dad's voice from behind me.

"Dad you could just tell me I look nice instead of making this a sermon on the passage of time."

* * *

Tori Pov:

"So, I'm a little undressed aren't I?" I asked Andre as we walked to his dad's concert. Honestly, he wasn't a bad guy; he was actually kind of cool.

"I don't really have a problem with your appearance," Andre said, "hey, come on, I want you to meet one of the guys in the band." He pointed to one of the guys setting up. Was that his dad? "Tori, I'd like you to meet Porter Harris, dad, meet Tori." Oh so it is his dad. I gave him a quick smile.

"Tori Vega," Andre's dad said as he stuck out his hand. Andre gave him a questioning look as to why he knew what my last name was. "Oh, hehe, I don't know how I knew that," he said awkwardly, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I replied.

"You guys are early," he stated.

"Yeah I may have slightly over budgeted for travel time," Andre said. I just smiled awkwardly. His father excused himself and left when one of his band members came for him.

"So you took me to meet your dad on the first date?" I inquired.

"So this, this is a date," he said. Well of course it was a date. I just laughed. "Well I guess I should've worn my loafers then, I dressed down a little bit."

* * *

Cat Pov:

This party is awesome! I was talking to this really hot junior, Ryder, and I think he likes me. I squealed inwardly.

"Let's go and talk somewhere quietly," he said taking my hand and leading me somewhere. I followed along of course, thinking it was just talk. Boy was I wrong.

He grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and I rescued my purse before letting him take me up a staircase. Where did it lead? Oh well, I guess I'd only know if I asked him. "Well this is definitely quieter, but do you actually know where we're going?"

Still holding my hand, he spun me around to face him. "Here looks pretty good." Staring into my eyes, he leaned towards me. Wait? Was he going to kiss me? He said he just wanted to talk!

"So, you said you wanted to talk," I told him as I laughed awkwardly and titled my head down. "Um, what did you want to talk about?" Oh I have a bad feeling about this.

He pinned me against the wall as he began kissing me. His lips didn't feel very good against mine, and his mouth tasted like alcohol. I guessed he sensed I wasn't very into it as he stopped and said, "I'm sorry, let's just start over."

Well great, if he could just lead me back to the party so I could go home, that would be nice. "We can start over at the party," I said smiling hoping he was buying it.

Guess not, I thought at his next words, "No, its nice here, have a glass of champagne, then we can talk." Now he was trying to get me drunk. I remembered I'd brought my purse with me. Yes! That means I have my cell phone! I fired a quick text to my brother as Ryder was preoccupied with pouring me champagne I had no intention of drinking.

* * *

Andre Pov

The date with Tori was awesome. I thought she was just another gorgeous rich socialite, but boy was I wrong. She was genuinely nice. So nice, unlike the rest of the Upper East Siders who wouldn't give me the time of day. I held open the door for her, because that's what my grandma taught me to do. "My sister was right," I started, "you are nice."

She sounded a tad offended as she replied with, "You asked me out on a date and you didn't think I was nice?" But her tone was teasing.

We started walking down the stairs, our hands brushing. "No, I just thought you were hot. And technically, you asked me out." Laughter came out of her mouth at my comment. I loved the sound of her laughter, it was so beautiful.

"Oh, I see, so sensitive, tortured, soul boy is actually superficial."

I was about to come back with a witty retort as my phone beeped with an incoming text message from Cat. "HELP. EMERGENCY. NEED YOU. C." Were the words that flashed on the screen of my Samsung. I didn't think much of it because she probably just broke a heel or something. Another text came "4 REAL PLEASE. U KNOW RYDER?"

"Who's that?" Tori asked.

"It's just my sister, she's at that Kiss on the Lips party, you know. She's having some problems with this guy Ryder," I told her, "I'm sorry I have to go."

"I'll go with you," she offered, seeming genuinely concerned.

"No, no, that's okay."

"Listen, if it's Ryder, it's not okay." Why would it be not okay if it was Ryder?

* * *

Andre Pov

We took a cab to the party. Luckily Tori knew where it is so she gave directions to the driver. When we arrived, I was stunned. I was never invited to parties, so I didn't know what one looked like. There were neon lights flashing in all directions, the music was blaring as loudly as it could from massive speakers, and teenagers were grinding against each other on the dance floor with odd colored drinks in their hands. "I'm going to do a lap okay? Look for her," I told Tori before dashing off to find my sister and this Ryder dude.

"Yeah, okay," she replied before craning her neck to look around the bodies of the kids on the dance floor.

Tori Pov

After Andre left me, I was increasingly aware of all the whispers.

"It's Tori."

"Oh my god."

"She's really here?"

"Is that her?"

"Everyone said she wasn't invited."

"Do you think Jade knows?"

"You'll never believe it."

* * *

Jade Pov

"Tori's here?" I heard my minions say in unison.

I couldn't believe it, how dare she show her face here! "What is she doing here? She wasn't invited!" I exclaimed pushing my way through all the drunken teens towards her in a fury.

I didn't realize Robbie was on my trail until he spun me around and asked, "Jade, come on, are you really going to kick her out?" Why would he care? He's not supposed to be speaking to her anymore! Did he invite her?

"Did you invite her?" I asked him.

"What! No, I told you."

"Do not talk to her," I commanded, throwing in a glare for good measure.

I glared at Tori for a good while, before stalking off, head held high, minions behind me. Hopefully, she got the message.

* * *

Cat Pov

"No, no!" I pleaded. Ryder had me pinned against a wall-like structure on the roof with my hands behind my back. I was desperately pleading with him to get off of me as he ignored my pleas and groped my breast through my dress while attacking me with kisses. This was not how I imagined my first high school party would be like. Hopefully Andre got my message and is coming to my rescue now.

"Hey! Jenny!" Andre shouted bursting through the door with Tori at his heels? Oh, that's right; he was on a date with her. I hope I didn't interrupt it, but if I did it was for a good cause.

"Ryder! Get off of her!" Ryder let me go at the sound of Tori's voice and I fell into my brother's protective arms. He passed me off to Tori who comforted me with soothing words.

"Son of a bitch!" Andre cursed as he pushed Ryder.

Ryder pushed him right back and said, "The hell is your problem? It's a party. Things happen. Who are you anyway?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm in your class. My name is Andre Harris-Valentine, and that is my little sister!" Andre punched Ryder in the face. I didn't know he had it in him, I guess he really does care about me.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Tori yelled angrily as we left the party.

* * *

Jade Pov

"She better not show her face again," I spoke aloud as I watched her get into a cab with Cat and some guy who looked like a loner.

"I'm actually hoping she does," Beck said from beside me. I glanced over my shoulder at him with a questioning look, but dismissed it as he took my hand in his and dragged me over to the dance floor. A warm tingly feeling spread through my body when he pulled me close to him as we swayed silently to a slow song.

* * *

_Spotted: Tori making a heroic exit from J's party. Too bad for her there's school on Monday. So until next time. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl. _


	2. The Breakfast Bunch Part 1

**A/N: I just realized I accidentally uploaded the rough copy/ unedited copy of the last chapter so sorry for all the mistakes and such. Too late now right? **

**Anyways, if you guys want to see more of a certain pairing, (Bade, Bori, Rori, Rade, Jandre, Cabbie, etc) just review telling me what you want and you'll probably see at least one scene on them in the next chapter or the one after that. Also, I'm keeping this story at T for now, but if you guys really want M, I could do that too. **

**I'll probably update once a week on Sundays. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or Gossip Girl.**

-xoxo-

The Breakfast Bunch Part 1

_Good morning Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's Elite. Top story on my home page? Tori Vega, everybody's favorite "it" girl, has just returned from a mysterious absence. _

"_You'll never believe what's on Gossip Girl,"_

"_Somebody saw Tori get off a train at Grand Central Station."_

_Everyone knows Tori, and everyone's talking. _

_J's boyfriend R? Rumor has it; he's always had a thing for Tori._

_Why did she leave? Why did she return? _

_Robbie's best friend Beck won't let Tori forget about her scandalous past. _

_And then there's Andre, the Outsider whose childhood crush has just returned. Tori and her mystery man showed up last night at J's Kiss on the Lips party. But Tori wasn't the only one who made an impression last night. Little Cat made an impression on the resident player, Beck Oliver's famous cousin, Ryder Daniels. _

_Now that T is back, will the Upper East Side ever be the same? We're all dying to hear what happens next._

-xoxo-

_I bet you're wondering what Gossip Girl's doing up so early? Truth is, I never went to bed. Why would I waste time dreaming when waking life is so much better?_

_Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading the paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two? Yeah, right. We Upper East Siders don't do lazy, breakfast is brunch, and it comes with champagne, a dress code, and a hundred of our closet friends. _

_Beck's dad, Leopold Oliver, is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited, well, not everyone. _

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

It was just another lazy Sunday here at the Harris-Valentine household. I decided to check up on my sister, see how she was doing after that bastard Ryder tried to feel her up yesterday. I pulled the divider separating our two rooms up and was surprised to see her sitting on the chair beside her desk, folding clothes; she usually sleeps in until noon. "Hey, what's up?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're checking up on me."

I raised my eyebrows.

Chuckling, she said, "I'm okay, really, I'm okay. I was okay when you asked me at the party, in the cab on the ride home, and before _and_ after I brushed my teeth," she sighed, "look, I was just stupid," getting up, she fell onto her bed with a thump as she continued, "I mean, how could I think _Ryder Daniels_ just wanted to talk to me?"

"Because you trust people, which is normally a good thing."

A bitter laugh escaped her mouth, "Yeah, except when it involves Ryder."

"Yeah, pretty much." I started closing the divider so I could get changed and avoid any questioning about my date with Tori.

Of course she had to stop me. "So the real question is though, how are you?"

"Me?" I asked as I opened the divider to reveal my face, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" I decided to play the oblivious older brother card.

"You know, the end of the night with Tori and the," she awkwardly waved at me. Usually, you end a date by walking your date to the door and giving her a kiss before going our separate ways. What did I do? I manage to humiliate myself and end it on a bad note by waving goodbye at her in the confines of a moving cab.

"Was it really that bad?"

She smiled at my pityingly as I recalled the events of last night.

_-"So this is me," Tori had said to me last night as the cab pulled up to the Palace. She opened the door. "So… Goodnight."_

_I just laughed awkwardly and stared as I mumbled, "Yeah, uh huh," twirling my thumbs together._

_She got out, defeated. _

"_Go! Walk her to the door!" Cat had advised._

_I nodded, taking her advice. But of course, I just had to bump my head on the handle as the cab suddenly started to move. _

"_Nononono, stop the cab sir, please," Cat pleaded to the driver._

_The cab then halted abruptly, successfully making me bump my head on the hood. "I think I have brain damage," I told Cat._

"_You know Andre, if you had brain damage, you wouldn't even know you had brain damage," she informed me._

"_Let's go please, Williamsburg?" I said to the driver._

"_No," Cat complained._

_It was then that I realized Tori had stopped to see what all the commotion was about and was now staring at us through the open window. "Hi," I stammered out, eyes wide with horror. I awkwardly waved goodbye to her as the cab sped off and she looked on at us with a confused expression on her face.-_

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"So he just _waved_?" my brother Danny asked as he made a waving motion and looked at me with a mixture of pity and disbelief on his face, "I wouldn't take him for a waver."

"No, he was just trying to be funny," I said crossing my arms.

"Maybe he was just shy," Danny said in an attempt to cheer me up.

"Or he just hated me."

"No guy in the history of the world has ever hated you."

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

"She probably thinks I hate her now," I told my sister as I paced around my room, "I've waited my entire adolescence for a date with this girl, you know, _Tori Vega_, and what do I do? Close the evening with a wave."

"It was a nice wave," Cat said glancing up from her magazine.

"At the end of a date?" I stepped into her room and sat down beside her on the bed, "Come on, there's no such thing. You only get one shot with a girl like Tori, I got mine, and I blew it."

"Which means you got nothing to lose." Oh Cat, always looking on the bright side.

I stared down at my hands before mumbling, "Nothing to lose except the last shred of my dignity."

"Oh no, I think that's gone."

I thought about it for a second, "You're right," I told her, "you know what? I'm just going to talk to her about it," I got up, "I'm going to apologize for the wave, I'm going to tell her how much I like her, and I'm going to ask her for a second shot." Cat smiled brightly up at me. "No, I'm going to get a second shot," I corrected myself.

Cat clapped and giggled a little as she said, "Yeah you are."

I stood to leave but I was stopped by my sister who informed me, "Wait, I love the plan, but you need a better outfit," pointing at my sleepwear, "and maybe a shower."

"Right," and that is what I turned around to do.

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"It's probably for the best," I told my brother while sitting down on his bed, "the last thing I need in my life right now is another guy. He's just so smart though," I continued turning around to face him, "and funny."

"It sounds like you like him," Danny said while nodding his head to emphasize his point.

"And really nice," I scrunched up my face and he laughed. "God, Jade was so mean to me last night. I don't even know why. I'm sure if we just talk about it though, we can work it out. Hey, maybe I should go over there."

-xoxo-

Jade Pov

"Tori had better just stay away."

Although I didn't harbor any romantic feelings for Robbie, he was still _my_ boyfriend when Tori slept with him. That was just unforgivable. How would you like it if your _best friend_ slept with the boyfriend your mother is forcing you to have (when you'd much rather go public with a certain someone else), she didn't have the decency to tell you, she just packed her bags and left you in the dust having you wonder what the _hell_ you did _wrong_, and she had the _nerve_ to come back and act as if nothing happened and she _didn't_ break the number one rule of the best friend code? Not very hot? Yes.

I moved to get the dress I was supposed to wear to brunch that my maid, Daniella, set out for me. "Thanks, Daniella," I thanked as I smiled over at her.

"Yeah, we love sleeping over at Jade's," Katie, one of my more tolerable minions said with a smile.

"Tori had better not show up at brunch today," I scowled as I said this.

"You're really mad at Tori," Katie piped up.

"Yeah, I hope you never get that mad at us," Isabella commented as she ate another chocolate covered strawberry.

"If you never do what Tori did," I said to her as I picked up my dress.

"Never," Katie promised.

"Of course not," Isabella agreed.

I turned around looking at my phone, "I wonder if Robbie's going to show up for brunch. It'd be wrong for me to show up without my boyfriend… whom I love, and who loves me." The only person I was looking forward to seeing most definitely had to be there, but Katie and Isabella didn't have to know that. I dialed Robbie's number and waited for him to answer my call.

-xoxo-

Robbie Pov

My phone buzzing on the ground woke me up from my uncomfortable slumber on Beck's couch. I answered it without even checking who was calling. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"_Hi sweetie_." Jade, great, just the wake up call I needed on a Sunday morning. _"Did I wake you?"_

"No," I lied, "I'm up."

"_Well, get some strong coffee and jump in the shower sleepyhead. Beck's dad's brunch foundation is today at the Palace." _

"Oh, right, of course," I replied as I ended the call and reluctantly dragged myself to an upright position.

"Robert, keep it down, some of us are trying to regain our strength," Beck called from his bed in the room next to mine.

"Your dad's brunch is today," I told him.

"My alarm's set for nine," he replied.

I glanced at the clock before saying, "It's ten."

He sighed heavily before getting out of his bed. He put on a robe and moved towards the kitchen area, getting glasses of water for the both of us. I pulled myself onto one of the stools before his counter. "Ugh, I have a killer headache," I groaned.

"That's what you get for trying to drink away your broken heart."

"What! I didn't even talk to Tori last night."

He smirked over at me, "Who said anything about Tori?" Damn. He got me there.

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

"Do I look okay?" I asked my sister as I smoothed my suit.

She gave me the once-over, before nodding, "Definitely second shot material."

"Alright then I'm gonna go," I began to head out before remembering, "Oh, and about what happened, you know with Ryder, if you want to talk to someone, no your brother, just let me know."

Contemplating my offer, she nodded. "Kay."

"Yeah, alright," I walked away.

"Hey, um, actually, there is someone I want to talk to."

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

We were walking to the door when suddenly it burst open, revealing our dad holding a bunch of bags filled to the brim with groceries.

"Hey, where are you just going? I was going to make waffles," he asked putting the bags on the counter.

"Sorry dad," I told him.

"Yeah, can't," Cat agreed.

"But I want to hear about your date," he complained.

"Later," I promised opening the door.

"And your party," he said looking at my sister's retreating figure.

"When we get back," she told him already stepping out of the apartment.

"I make really good waffles!" he yelled as a last resort, but we were out of the apartment by then, the door slamming shut behind us.

-xoxo-

Robbie Pov

"_Palace Hotel lobby,"_ the other end informed me.

"Hi," I greeted them, "this is Robbie Shapiro calling from the Oliver suite. I know you don't normally give out this information, but can you tell me what room the Vegas are staying in please?"

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"Hey Jade, I guess you're still sleeping, but I'm going to come over. We need to talk, okay, uh, see you soon," I said into Jade's voicemail.

-xoxo-

Jade Pov

I stared at my phone as it read: One Missed Call, from: Tori. I debated with myself for a second before promptly deleting it, sighing and scowling.

-xoxo-

_Looks like the table's all set, as soon as the guests arrive, we can start dishing, we've got a lot on the menu._

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"Mom! Did you borrow my Jimmy Choos?" I asked going through one of my million boxes of shoes. "I can't find anything in here!"

"Well it might help if you unpacked," she advised moving to stand behind me, "look, you're home now, this is your life, might as well start living it."

I continued flinging my clothes across the room, "This is not life, it's a hotel, which we're living in because you didn't like the color of the walls in our," I turned around to find her dangling the pair of shoes I was looking for in my face, I grabbed it before continuing, "real home." I sat on the bed putting my heels on. "Mom, I said I'd go to this brunch, what more do you want from me?"

"Tori why are you being like this? You _love_ parties, this is just unlike you," she took a sip of her tea.

"Maybe it is like me," I told her, "maybe you'll know what I'm really like."

Scoffing, she said, "Well then tell me, did you and Robbie have fun at the concert last night?"

Shrugging I mumbled, "We actually ended up at the Kiss on the Lips party."

"Aah, well that must've pleased Jade," she smiled.

"Jade actually no, not that pleased. That is why I'm going over there to talk to her," I informed her grabbing my purse and heading out.

"Well just be back in time for brunch!" my mom called.

-xoxo-

Jade Pov

"Miss Jade! I have package for you from Mister Beck!" My overweight Polish maid Daniella called from behind my closed bedroom door. I let a faint smile cross my lips upon hearing his name.

"Set it on the vanity," I told her, continuing to read my magazine. She scurried in, set the pretty white box with a red bow on the table, and promptly hurried out, closing the door behind her. I waited until I couldn't hear her resounding footsteps anymore to drift over to the box. I carefully opened the present to reveal a sparkling diamond bracelet, a single black rose with red at the tips, a key card and a note. I clasped the bracelet on my left arm and admired the way it shined in the light, and indulged in the light fragrance of the rose, black, my favorite, diamonds and roses really are the way into a girl's heart.

After I had put the rose in a vase, I read the note:

_Sneak up to my suite during brunch my love? Room 1143. Beck._

Oh, that's what the key card was for. Well I guess I know what I'm going to be doing today.

-xoxo-

_My, my, my, J, aren't you just the naughty one. Sneaking up to your boyfriend's best friend's suite. _

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

I stepped into the Palace Hotel before walking over to the receptionist. "Hey! How are you doing? I was in yesterday with Tori."

He looked over at me. "How could I forget?"

I laughed a little. "Well, uh, is she in?"

Beginning to file papers, "Just missed her actually. You're welcome to wait though," he told me gesturing over to the waiting area.

"Ok, maybe I will, she probably won't be that long right?" I inquired.

I could tell he was getting annoyed as he coldly spat out, "One time she left and didn't come back for six months, but feel free to wait. Over there."

"Over there is where I'll be," I told him as I began to walk to over there.

-xoxo-

Robbie Pov

I'd managed to convince the lobby to give me the room number Tori was staying in and was making my way over there now. Standing outside her door, I straightened my suit; I wanted to look presentable of course. I was just about to knock when the door flew open, revealing Mrs. Vega.

"Hi Robbie, it's great to see you," she said while walking.

I followed after her. "Hello Mrs. Vega, good to see you."

"Oh I'm just heading out."

"Is Tori in?" I asked, after all, that is why I came.

"You just missed her. I'll tell her you came by, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear it."

I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated, "Oh I don't know about that," I confided.

"Oh what? Come on, Tori loves you, and I'm sure she always had a little bit of a crush on you." This comment brought a smile to my face, I sure hope so Mrs. Vega. Her next sentence rid my of my short-lived smile, "Of course, you and Jade are the perfect couple."

"Is Tori going to be long," I questioned, "I could wait."

"Well Dexter here can take care of you," she told me as we reached the front desk. "I'm just going to step out for a while, and Robbie here is going to wait for Tori," she informed the receptionist who I assume is Dexter.

"He can get in line behind that guy," he said nodding in the direction behind us. Mrs. Vega and I spun around to find some guy sitting with his chin in the palm of his hand in a chair. Wait? Wasn't that the guy Tori left with yesterday at the Kiss on the Lips party? What was his name again? Andy? Andrew?

"I had a feeling you'd be back," Mrs. Vega confessed to the guy in the chair. How does she know him? "Andre is it?" Oh, so it's Andre.

"Harris-Valentine." He got up from his chair. "Yes," he started, taking Mrs. Vega's hand in his to shake it firmly, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Vega. I hope you've had a pleasant, uh, twenty-one hours since I last saw you." He stuck his hands in the pocket of his pants.

Mrs. Vega smiled, "Yes, it has been very pleasant, _until now_." I have a feeling she doesn't like this Andre guy very much. "Gentlemen," were the last words she uttered before walking away.

I turned over so I was face to face with Andre. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied back.

We both sat down in chairs to wait for Tori. This was going to be very long, and very awkward I said to myself.

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"Jade?" I called as I stepped into her penthouse. I saw her coming down the grand staircase. "Hey."

"Tori."

Smiling, I reached down into my bag and brought out her two all-time favorite movies, "Look what I have, The Scissoring and Breakfast at Tiffany's!"

She scoffed as she moved to go past me, "I must have blanked on the part where I invited you over."

I blanked for a second before following her into her living room. "Jade, I called you. It's Sunday morning," she moved to go pick up a magazine and place herself on her creamy white couch, "coffee, croissants, movies, it's our tradition." I was genuinely confused as to why she was being so mean to me.

"I have new traditions now." What?

If she wanted to treat me like this then fine. "They're not traditions if they're new," was my scathing reply. She flipped a page of her magazine. Realizing this was getting nowhere, I sighed before sitting next to her on the couch. She moved away from me. What was that all about? "Look Jade I'm really trying to make an effort here, I thought everything was good between us."

"It was," she started, "before I found out you had sex with my boyfriend."

I was stunned into silence. How did she know about that? Oh god, oh god, what am I going to do? She looked over at me, raising an eyebrow. "Uh," I looked up at the ceiling, "how'd you find out?"

"Robbie told me." I whipped my head back to face her at this statement. Why would Robbie tell her? I thought we'd agreed to never speak of it again! "At least he felt the need to tell me the truth." I hung my head down in shame. Why did I think she wouldn't find out? Jade eventually knows everything.

"I don't know what to say," I told her in a small voice. Regret and shame oozing out of every syllable.

"Don't bother," came her cold reply, "I wouldn't believe you anyway." She stood up to leave. I got up going after her, trying to salvage the remains of our friendship.

"Jade, it was," I started, my voice shaky.

"You know, I always knew you were a slut," I felt tears spring to my eyes, "I never took you for a liar too."

Looking up at the ceiling I tried to blink back my tears. I took a deep breath before I asked, "Jade, how can I fix this?"

"You can't, Tori, you just stay away, from me, my boyfriend, and my friends. You're done here."

-xoxo-

_Tori's visit was short, and apparently not very sweet. But you know what is? Revenge. We hear it's best served cold. Who's hungry?_

-xoxo-

Cat Pov

I stepped into the West penthouse taking in all my surroundings. The pristine white walls, creamy egg-shell colored carpet, black-and-white checkered marble floors waxed to perfection, vintage art pieces hanging on the walls, and the colorful flowers that adorned every table.

I heard Jade before I saw her. "Daniella I thought I told you I didn't want to see anyone." She walked into the foyer, wearing a simple, yet elegant black satin nightgown and a sheer white lace robe, but stopped her purposeful stride when she saw me. Her previous frown was replaced with a smile. "Hi Cat."

"Hi."

"What do you want?" she asked and turned moving towards her cream colored chaise lounge chair.

Following her, I managed to stammer out, "Well, I realized that I still have your calligraphy pens," I handed them to her and she looked at me with an expression of disbelief, "you know, from the party invitations, and I just wanted to return them. I thought you might need them for something."

"That is the lamest excuse I've ever heard," she deadpanned. She smirked as she realized what I was actually here for, "You want to know what Ryder Daniels is saying about you."

"Is he saying anything, to anyone?"

She looked like she was contemplating whether or not to say anything, "No. Not yet anyways, Ryder likes to brag about his conquests, not his victims." I looked down at my hands. She rose form her perch on the chaise and said, "Come on, you can help me get ready for brunch."

"Okay," I agreed happily. I really wanted to be Jade's friend and it looks like she was starting to accept me. I nodded eagerly before following her up the stairs. "Nice flowers," I complimented.

"They're hydrangeas." I made a mental note to go out and buy some hydrangeas, as soon as possible.

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

Robbie and I had moved from waiting in the lobby to standing outside the gate in front of the hotel. I couldn't stand the awkward silence much longer and decided to start a conversation. "So, uh, what did you need to talk to Tori about?"

He looked up from his phone. "Nothing, just uh, in the neighborhood. You?"

"Uh, I live nowhere near the neighborhood, but I can't think of a better excuse."

"You guys dating or something?"

"No," I started shaking my head to emphasize, "I don't actually know."

"Well that's the thing with Tori, with her you'll never know."

"Robert!" I heard a voice calling from behind Robbie and I. We both turned to see Beck Oliver and Ryder Daniels coming our way from across the courtyard. Ryder Daniels, even just thinking his name disgusts me, I felt my fists clench together in rage. "There you are," Beck continued, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Robbie replied approaching him, "just waiting for you. Bullshit I thought.

That's when Ryder noticed me. "Him?" Ryder asked in utter disbelief. I walked over to him; hands clenched together, a scowl on my face. "What are you doing here? He sneered lunging for me, but Beck and Robbie somewhat restrained him.

"What is this? Your hotel?"

"Actually it kinda is," Beck said, "well it's mine, but he's my cousin so…"

"If you have no reason to be here," a restrained Ryder told me, "I'll have to ask you to wait on the curb with the trash."

"Trash? Look man, I live in Brooklyn, not the city garbage dump. Don't you think we're taking this class warfare thing a little too far?"

Ryder lunged at me again, but was held back. "Not here," Robbie told him.

"Not now," said Beck.

"This isn't over," Ryder promised as Beck and Robbie dragged him into a limo.

"Hey anytime man, that one black eye over there is looking pretty lonely." I mocked saluted him as the limo sped off.

-xoxo-

Cat Pov

"Wow, Jade, it's beautiful," I said to Jade. She was wearing a stunning strapless dress in the most beautifully classic shade of blue I'd ever seen. "I mean, you look, breathtaking."

She shrugged "It's average," her tone sounded defeated and slightly disappointed. I was taken aback. The dress was gorgeous and she looked amazing in it. What was wrong? She glanced over at me, "The color's last season," she explained while stepping out of the dress, "plus, Stella McCartney has a much better version over at Bergdorf's."

"Right, I've been meaning to go by Bergdorf's." I noticed her collection of dolls and went over to admire them as she tried on another dress, "Wow, these dolls are great." I picked up a cabbage patch doll that she had. "Oh my god you have a cabbage patch doll! My brother used to has one of these. His name is Cedric."

"Your brother's name is Cedric?" she asked stifling her laughter.

"No, my brother's name is Andre. You might know him; he went out with Tori last night."

"That was your brother?" She put her robe back on, temporarily giving up on finding the perfect dress. "So does that mean you're friends with Tori now?"

"I mean I don't have a problem with her," I noticed her glaring as I said this, "but if someone did have a problem with her, I wouldn't have a problem with that either." I shrugged ending my statement.

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, she sat on the edge of her bed. "You know, id you like that dress, you can have it," she offered.

"What?! No, no, I couldn't."

"I'm sure you'll find some way to repay me."

"Oh Jade! Thank you! For the dress, and, for the other thing, about uh, about Ryder."

"If you want to be part of this world Cat, people will talk, eventually. You just have to decide if all this," she gestured around her, "is worth it."

Oh. It was _definitely_ worth it.

-xoxo-

Tori Pov

"Andre?" I asked. He was tracing the pattern of the tiles on the ground. His arms were outstretched and he just looked out of place. It was kind of funny.

He turned around and stumbled, probably startled by my sudden appearance, luckily he caught himself before he ended up on the pavement. "I was in the neighborhood. Give or take 70 blocks?" I giggled, he was always able to cheer me up, I don't know how or why. "Um, I just wanted to tell you in person," he looked at me; I nodded for him to continue, "that the end of last night may not have been my finest hour. There was a wave," he made a waving motion.

"I-I-I saw that."

"Yeah, and since then, I've just been wondering, ah. Are you hungry?"

What? "Yes, actually, I've had the worst morning," I confided.

"Well do you want to talk?" Was he asking me out again? "And eat, not necessarily in that order." I smiled up at him.

"Yes, I would love to do both, but food first, because I'm starving."

"Great! Just in time for brunch." Of course my mom just _had_ to ruin this for me. We turned around to face the unwanted intruder.

"Mom."

"Mrs. Vega."

"Andre, still here." She looked down at the ground.

"Mom, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to go to that brunch." Especially since Jade currently hates my guts I thought.

"You promised." God, I just can't get a break today can I?

"Yeah but that was bef…" I turned to Andre, "Before I knew Andre was hungry too," I shifted my gaze back to my mother, "I can't let the poor boy starve."

"It would be inhumane," Andre piped up.

"He's not invited," my mother deadpanned.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going with him," I told her.

"Because I can't go with her."

"And we had plans," I looked over at him, "to go, to brunch, together today."

"We had those plans."

My mother took off her sunglasses. Great, that means she means business. "Tori, you're home, living under my roof, my rules. What's it going to take to get you dressed and through that door?" She pointed to the hotel's side entrance. I looked over at Andre with a questioning eyebrow, mentally asking him if he wanted to come. He slightly nodded his head down. That was good enough for me.

-xoxo-

Andre Pov

Tori and I were standing in the doorway of the Palace Hotel special dining room.

"On second thought, I don't think it's such a good idea to be here," I told her.

"No, really?"

-xoxo-

_It's too late now T and her not so mysterious mystery man; the party's just getting started. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._


	3. The Breakfast Bunch Part 2

**A/N: This chapter is M, sorry, but if you don't want to read that, skip over the section that's double lined. **

**Some of you have been wondering why Jade is super pissed at Tori for having sex with Robbie if Jade doesn't really like him. I'd just like to explain that Jade is more mad that Tori left her because of it and that Tori didn't tell her. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Dan Schneider or Josh Schwartz? If you answered yes, you might want to get your vision checked. Just a suggestion.**

* * *

The Breakfast Bunch Part Two

_T and her latest boy toy Andre, the Brooklynite, stand in the doorway of the brunch room looking petrified. I wonder why T?_

_Andre, who obviously doesn't belong here, is staring blankly at, well, everything. You chose to enter this world lonely boy, and once you do, you can never get out. _

_Meanwhile, J is sitting at a table looking like she's having the time of her life, with_out_ her leading man R by her side, instead, seated next to her is the infamous Beck Oliver. Trust me when I say I can sense the sexual tension lingering in the air. Are J and R having a lover's tiff? Or was there never any love to begin with. _

_Looks like Andre isn't the only one who doesn't belong at this party, his sister, Cat Harris-Valentine, is located on the other side of Jade sporting an Elizabeth West original, and we all know that's the uniform of J's army. _

_I have a feeling this brunch won't be uneventful. And do you know who loves drama? Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

Tori Pov

Andre and I were in the buffet line at Beck's father's brunch.

Honestly, before Andre and I had come here, I had known this was going to be a bad idea. Jade still hates my guts, and I can't blame her, I mean, I did sleep with her boyfriend, and leave because of it without an explanation why. And then when I come back, I expect everything to just go back to the way it was. That was just stupid. But, when she saw me arrive, she only fixed me with her lesser glare. That's progress right?

I kept on loading my tray with food, I have crazy metabolism so I can eat whatever and never get fat. I kind of hate that sometimes because I could never get curves and Jade has the best body in our school, possibly in all of New York too.

Andre's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "I can't say much about his relatives, but Leopold Oliver really knows his brunch." I giggled; Andre could always make me laugh.

I suddenly had the overwhelming urge to pee, "I have to go use the ladies room," I said apologetically to Andre. I feel bad for leaving him here by himself, but what can you do?

"You think you'll be okay by yourself for a while?"

"Yeah, uh, just me and some caviar? I can't get enough of the stuff," he assured me.

"Okay," I told him before rushing off. I really, _really_, had to pee.

* * *

Jade Pov

I had brought Cat to brunch because I think she and I could be really great friends. She isn't like my superficial air headed minions, she actually has a brain. And I really need a friend right now, what with Tori and Beck and Robbie and my mother… it's all just so overwhelming.

Right now I was sitting at a table with Cat, Beck, Katie, Isabella, and Ryder. Robbie was off who knows where, I don't even really care anymore. We were just laughing and talking about the randomest things, I wasn't even really paying attention. Looks like all the sneaking out to go to acting classes really paid off.

Well I wasn't until I heard the words, "Is that Tori? Who is that guy she's with? He looks like a charity case," come out of Katie's mouth.

I narrowed my eyes at the entrance where Tori is. What part of 'stay away' does she not understand? Although my glare was only half-hearted, I wasn't really mad at her for sleeping with Robbie; it was more of how I can't take anymore people leaving me. It seemed like everyone was leaving me at the time.

During the couple of days before Tori left for boarding school, my parents had some pretty nasty fights and the night before Tori got on that train, my parents had told me they were getting a divorce and that my dad was moving to LA, without me. The news was devastating, I mean I don't hate my mom, but she constantly criticizes me and never approves of anything I want to do. She is the reason I was stuck in a relationship with Robbie, how I was probably going to be stuck going to an Ivy League school to be trained to work in an office for the rest of my life, and not to mention how she always liked Tori better. Growing up, my mother was all 'Tori this,' 'Tori that,' 'Tori did this,' 'Why can't you be skinny like Tori?' 'Why can't you be pretty like Tori?' No matter what I do, it's never good enough for her and it probably never will be. My dad was the only bright spot, he assured me that my mother never meant what she said, though I didn't believe him, and that I was perfect just the way I was. He got me out of attending some of the 'let's judge my future daughter-in-law' dinners with Robbie's family. He was the one who helped me sneak out and covered for me with my mother when I went to my singing, dancing, and acting lessons. He was the one I could completely trust with anything and everything, and he had left me.

I had locked myself in my room and cried the whole night. In the morning, when I called Tori to talk to her about it, I find out from Mrs. Vega that Tori had gone to boarding school.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Came the concerned voice of Cat from beside me.

"Yeah, it's just some things have been on my mind lately, it's nothing."

"Well if you need someone to talk to, I'll always be here."

I simply nodded, closing the matter. Cat rejoined Katie and Isabella's discussion on whether Katie should go dressy or casual on her date with Lucas tomorrow. I just sat there sipping my martini, I'm underage but the rich have no rules, occasionally throwing in a comment or two.

A husky voice rang through my ears, "Come up in ten minutes babe." The sound of his voice sent shivers up my spine, I immediately knew who it was, Beck.

* * *

Robbie Pov

I was late to brunch because I had forgotten my phone at home when I went back to change after staying at Beck's.

Right now I was just looking around for Tori; I really had to talk to her.

I wasn't really looking where I was going and I bumped into someone, she tripped and fell backwards, luckily I caught her. It was then that I truly saw her.

She's gorgeous. Her red velvety hair falling in perfect waves framing her face, and her eyes, her eyes are dazzling. The unnamed beauty's eyes mesmerized me, they are the color of rich chocolate, but they seem to almost sparkle. I was lost in them so I didn't realize our faces are mere inches apart.

"Hi," she breathed out, her voice is like music to my ears, it's calm and soothing like the ocean. I had always loved the ocean.

"Hi," I responded, "I'm Robbie."

"My name's Cat. Um, you can let me go now." Oh yes, I was still holding her in my arms. I reluctantly lifted her to an upright position and took my hands off her. They immediately felt lost, as if something was missing, her. "Well I'll see you around." She gave me a beautiful smile before walking away.

"Yeah, you definitely will." I said still staring at her retreating figure.

Tori coming up behind me shocked me out of my reverie. "I need to talk to you, which means you can listen." She told me spinning me around to face her. "Robbie, you told Jade. What were you thinking?" She said in that exasperated tone of hers.

"Listen, I can explain. I had to do it, she deserves to know."

"I guess you're right. All secrets get revealed sooner or later, and it wasn't fair for us to keep this from her." She sighed, defeated. "I just hope Jade will forgive me, you know?"

"Don't worry," I assured her, "she'll come around. You guys have been friends for forever."

"I hope so. Friends?" she asked extending her arms for a hug.

"Friends." I confirmed pulling her in for a hug.

* * *

No One's Pov

Jade stepped into the Oliver suite to be greeted by a pair of arms snaking their way across her slim waist and lips trailing small kisses down her neck.

"Beck," the dark haired girl breathed.

Beck forcefully pushed her up against the door, holding her up by her hips as she hooked her legs across his torso, and began kissing her passionately. Jade tangled her hands in his hair while their tongues battled for dominance.

Soon though they had to come up for air.

"Let's move this party to the bedroom," Jade whispered seductively in his ear, sliding out of his grasp and strutting over to his bedroom, black Louboutins clicking against the marble floor with every step she took.

'She's so sexy' he thought before following his porcelain skinned seductress.

He towered over her on the bed his lustful eyes connecting with hers.

She couldn't stand the tension anymore and flipped them over so she was on top and began straddling him. He took the hint and captured her lips with his own, poking his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance to which she gladly allowed.

Her hands went to his hair while his roamed her body and settled on unzipping the dress she wore. She raised her arms above her head breaking the kiss. Her dress was promptly ripped off her body and thrown across the room; she wasted no time in unbuttoning his shirt as he shrugged out of his jeans.

Soon he was in nothing but his boxers and she in a black lace bra with matching panties.

He admired her sitting on the bed "So fucking sexy."

"You know you love me," she replied bringing him down on her.

Beck got the handcuffs he kept under the bed and handcuffed Jade to the bed. She was shocked, but somehow this just seemed to turn her on more.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I know you got back together with Robbie you naughty, naughty girl."

"Beck, I-" she was cut off by a finger sliding into her. "Mmmm."

"I know, baby, but you're my little sex slave tonight." His fingers were sliding in and out of her and god I felt so good so she just nodded dumbly not really comprehending his words.

He ripped off her bra so her D cups were exposed to him. His eyes gleamed over and he attacked, his mouth licked and bit on her nipple making it hard as rock. She yelped out in a mix of pain and pleasure. She loved it rough, and he knew it.

"Goddammit Beck! Just fuck me already!"

He smirked, he loved making her beg. He stepped out of his boxers, put on a condom, and then lined his dick at her entrance. She tried squirming to get closer, but it was no use. "Who's bed are you in?" he asked.

"Yours, Beck. God-" but she couldn't finish her sentence because his throbbing member had impaled her. "Aaaah." She cried out in pleasure arching her back in a way impossible to most.

Her walls were oh-so tight and wet around him and god he could feel his orgasm approaching but he wasn't this weak. "Who's in you right now?"

"You…Beck…Oooh." She moaned as he kept thrusting in and out faster and faster while she rode him. "Beck… please… OH GOD… FUCK… Beck…" She arched her back even more pushing her breasts into his face trying to get closer to him.

"Oh god Jade your so beautiful… so sexy… so tight… so mine…" He sped up the pace even more massaging her clit trying to get her to release first as he was almost about to burst.

She bobbed up and down on him. His eyes glazed over at the feel of her pushing her chest in his face. "BECK… BECK… OH FUCK… BECK…" She screamed before cumming all over him.

Her screaming his name was the last thing he could take as he reached his climax as well. Jade slumped on him, exhausted. He removed her handcuffs so she was free.

"That was fucking amazing," she said tracing patterns in his chest.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You're fucking amazing."

* * *

_Oh, J, naughty, naughty J. I'll keep your dirty little secret for now, but in this city you can never hide anything for long._

* * *

Tori Pov

Walking back to the banquet room after the talk with Robbie, I was actually semi-happy.

That is until Ryder fucking Daniels pulled me into a closet.

"Aaaah!" My scream was muffled by his, unfortunately, strong hand that clamped over my mouth. I turned around to look at my kidnapper. "What the hell!" I said when I found myself face to face with Ryder.

He started kissing my neck and I pushed him off. What is going on?

"I know what you did with Robbie you little slut, now shut up you bitch before I go tell him what a whore you are." He pinned me against the wall.

"I am not a slut. Go to hell you asshole!" I kneed him in the crotch and got the heck out of there.

"You'll regret this Vega!" I heard. Would he actually tell him?

* * *

Andre Pov

"Look it just seems to me that you're the one that doesn't want us to be seen together in public." I heard Beck's dad Leopold Oliver say to Tori's mom Holly Vega.

I was looking for Tori because it had been 20 minutes and she had never got back from the washroom. Leaving me all by myself and even my sister didn't acknowledge my existence though I was pretty sure she knew I was here.

I decided to listen to their conversation because honestly I had nothing else to do and it seemed pretty interesting. I hid behind a bush.

"I don't want us to be seen together, but that doesn't mean I want to see you with someone else." Mrs. Vega said. "Just tell all your heiresses, and models that you're seeing someone."

What is going on with them?

"I am, but those conversations take a little time," he replied.

Are they _dating_?

"They're 25 Leopold, they've got nothing but time," she deadpanned.

She noticed me. 'Shit' I thought. I started to make a dash for the door.

"Andre, wait," I heard her say to me so I turned around; "I don't appreciate you lurking in the shadows eavesdropping on my private conversations."

"What? No, no I wasn't, I was just looking for Tori." Thank god I'm a semi-decent liar.

"Well I don't see her here. Do you?" She questioned.

"No, which is why I was looking."

She obviously didn't believe it. "I don't know what you're doing here or what you think you heard."

"Nothing, I heard nothing," I reassured her.

"Tori doesn't know."

Now I get it. She's dating someone behind her daughter's back. The Upper East Side is so messed up. I'm glad Tori isn't like that.

* * *

_Don't speak too soon lover boy._

* * *

No One's Pov

Ryder had found Andre before Tori had. Surprise surprise.

"Ryder." Tori said, panting.

Robbie and Katie had come over to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh, Tori, there you are, where were you?" Andre asked.

"She was in a secluded corner with her best friend's boyfriend," interjected Ryder.

"Just talking," Tori cleared up.

"About why we want to talk," Robbie added.

"Why were you talking?" Andre asked Tori and Robbie who shifted around nervously, "Does this have anything to with why you were waiting for Tori this morning?"

"And here I thought you were waiting for Beck and I," Ryder smirked.

"What is going on here?" Andre asked.

"Andre, it was a long time ago and I regret it…" Tori trailed off.

"Tori, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl, so you slept with your best friend's boyfriend, I kind of admire you for it." Ryder told everyone.

"Is that true?" Andre questioned. '_And I thought she wasn't messed up.'_

Tori looked down at the ground, "Well, yes, but."

"And then she ran away," Katie added, "then lied about it." Katie turned to Andre with a sympathetic look on her face. "I just thought you should know, before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl and her perfect world and then get left all alone with no one but your cabbage patch kid."

"Cabbage patch kid? Have you been talking to my sister?" Andre asked before he realized his sister was in fact here and had been talking to Katie, Jade, and Isabella so it was a rhetorical question.

"Cabbage patch kid," Robbie started stifling laughter.

"Ah yes, little Cat, I believe she and I have some unfinished business." Ryder said.

"You stay away from her," Andre warned getting up in his face.

"Poor Andre, so little time so many _sluts_ to defend," Ryder spat.

Andre lost it and pushed Ryder into a waiter who fell to the floor breaking fine china. Ryder stared at Andre with a 'you are so going to get it now' expression. The guests stared in shock, appalled at Andre's horrible behavior.

"It's fine, it's fine, everyone can stop looking," Andre told the crowd. He pointed at Ryder, "He's a jerk. But it's my fault and I'm leaving."

Andre started walking away. "I'll go with you," Tori offered trying to save their relationship.

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't," Andre informed her before walking out the door.

Tori stared at the door speechless before going up after him.

* * *

_Some might call this a foster club, but on the Upper East Side, we call it Sunday afternoon._

* * *

Tori Pov

"Andre, Andre, wait I'm so sorry," I pleaded catching up to him.

He turned around to face me. "No, there's no need to be, I shouldn't have come here today in the first place." He continued walking.

"No, Andre, I'm sorry about Ryder and Katie and Robbie," I tried to keep up with him, but it was hard in 5 inch heels.

Thankfully he stopped and turned around. "It's not just about Ryder, Katie and Robbie. I mean it is but it's not just them."

"I know, trust me I know, this world is crazy." I tried to reason with him.

"Yeah, it is," he sighed, "and you're a part of it."

"What, you didn't know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I thought you were different." His tone of voice was sad as he said this, but he still turned away and left.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not who you thought I was, but what happened is in the past and I can do is try to change, and if you can't accept that then you aren't who I thought you were" I told his retreating figure. He stopped for a second and I thought maybe he would come back, accept my apology, and we could live happily ever after.

Of course things don't turn out like that. "I guess we both made mistakes." I turned to leave trying to blink back my tears. I glanced back at him one more time praying that he would be looking at me.

But I was met with the sight of him walking away from me, from us.

The tears spilled out one by one, and I didn't even try to blink them back this time.

* * *

Cat Pov

Katie and Isabella gave me a ride home because Jade was nowhere to be found. Today was awesome, the food was fantastic, and Katie, Isabella, Jade and I really hit it off.

I used to think they were really bitchy, but they are actually really nice and fun. And I was invited to Jade's annual sleepover!

On the other hand, I'm really worried about Andre, I saw him push Ryder into that waiter and storm out. I hope everything with him and Tori are alright. They make such a cute couple.

I walk into the apartment and the first thing I see is Andre sitting at the kitchen counter with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands looking like he's contemplating the meaning of life.

This cannot be good.

"Hey, what happened back there at brunch?" I asked.

"Tori and I are over." Oh.

"Well, that's."

"It's fine, it's all for the best, Tori, and her friends and her family, her whole world's just not for me." He got up to leave.

"Wait, Andre, what happened?"

"Did you tell Katie about Cedric?" Crap. How does he know?

"Well, I. It may have come up."

"You can't trust those people lil' red, you can't tell them anything." He walked off, probably to heal his broken heart.

* * *

Beck Pov

Jade was sitting on my lap as we watched The Scissoring.

We had put on clothes, she was wearing one of my flannel shirts, of which I owned a lot of, and she looked damn sexy in it. Better than I would have ever looked.

It was then that I realized that I really wanted her to be my official girlfriend. Not Robbie's, not anybody's. And it would take a whole lot of work for me to convince her to go against her mother's wishes.

I lifted her up and turned her around to face me.

"What did you do that for?" she asked staring at me with those sparkling ice blue-green eyes of hers.

"Go on a date with me," I proposed.

"Beck, you know I want to but I can't, someone might see us."

"It'll be secret, please Jade?" I pulled out the puppy dog eyes, which I recently found out got her to melt.

"But Beck," she whined.

"One date," I told her.

"One date," She repeated, agreeing.

I had one date to make Jadelyn August West mine.

That one date has to be amazing.

* * *

_Well Tori's mystery man is a mystery no longer, his name is- oh who cares. Now that he and T are over, so are his fifteen minutes._

_But his sister Cat was spotted with a new dress and an invite to brunch, from __**the**__ Jade herself. Everyone knows an Elizabeth original is the uniform of J's private army._

_And where was J today during brunch? She left to go freshen up, and never came back. _

_Did anyone else notice B wasn't present either?_

_As for T, we hear she left today's brunch with no boy, barely any friends, and nowhere left to run. It looks like the ultimate insider has become an outsider; it's your move Tori._

_Until next time, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry guys; this is not the end of Tandre. Or is it? Just kidding, I ship them way too much to break them off.**

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, it's been really busy this week. All my teachers like to assign projects and give tests on the same week and it sucks. **


End file.
